Running From Feelings
by Tr1ky
Summary: The son of Sasuke, has had a terrible life, living in the shadow of his older brother, not being able to  find the right person for him. Worst of all he finds himself fighting for a girl he thinks of as his sister.


How Can Things Get Better?

CLOUD UCHIHA  
>Cloud Uchiha, son of the one of the most famous ninja's ever. Cloud is a 5'10 teen, with spiky bangs that when to his chin, he made sure they didn't get into his eyes; he had always had 5 long spikes that stood up on the back of his head and the rest hung down to his neck. His light purple hair and yellow eyes bugged him. He could get anyone or anything, but that never made him happy, as it probably never will. He was turning 16 in 5 days. He had hundreds of girls that would throw them self's at his feet. He was sick of rejecting them every single day. He wanted a girl he had to work to get her to fall for him <p>

" Just look at me I have purple hair and yellow eyes. " he mumbled to him self.  
>" Cloud your going to be late hurry up and get to school." Sasuke yelled at him.<br>" I'm heading out the door right now. "Cloud told him as he left.

Out of all the people In the world he had the 7th hokage as his father, after Naruto had retired because of his son, they elected Sasuke to be the new hokage. He was never home and never gave him any support what so ever. Even thouh he had the highest GPA the school probably has ever seen, he was also the captain of the schools football team, his father still never even ask about his day or his "love life", the funny thing he never had a girlfriend, and that was because of the fan girls he inherited from his father.

FAYT UZUMAKI  
>Fayt was probably he luckiest guy in the whole village, for these simple reasons, first he has a hot girlfriend, the coolest dad ever, and the best friend anyone could get. He was 6'1 , almost the same hair style as Cloud but his hair hanged in the back, also his lime green hair and blue eyes made him a sight to see, but he was also very smart and very energetic . Him and Cloud where the best football players the school has had and also they held held highest GPA but he was behind a girl by he name of Tess Hyuga.<p>

" Today's gonna be great! " he roared as he left the house.

TESS HYUGA  
>Tess was he shyest girl ever, she had made her mother seem hyper, she stuttered when ever she did talk. The only person she very talked to was Dawn, and she was he loudest girl in the school. She was a about 5'5 , her hair was dark blue and covered her right eye, she let the rest of her hair hang lose, it reached her lower back. She was in love with Fayt. She was one of he smartest people in the school only second behind Cloud. She hardly ever talked to anyone and if she did it wasn't for long.<p>

"I wish I talk to him for more then a few minutes will out Turing red or pale…." she sighed leaving for school.

DAWN HARUNO  
>She loved waking up in the mornings know she was dating Fayt. She let her bangs grow out but made sure they didn't cover her face, she always had her hair in a pony tail. She was head of the cheerleaders but she hated how they acted so she spent lunch with her group of friends. The only thing she hated more then lazy people was lazy people that tried to out smart her, she was smart but on an average level.<p>

" Aww , I look awful today. " she moaned as she looked on the mirror before heading to school.

Cloud had gotten to school just before the bell rang for 1st period. He looked for his group, Fayt, Dawn, Tess, Roy, Tidus, Rain and Raya. They were no where to be found, so he just went to his class.  
>He got to English class, the teacher was late as usual, the only good part of this class was sitting next to Tess. I took him several weeks before she would say a word to him. He liked talking to her because she was sweet and wasn't crazy in love with him like other girls.<p>

" How are you? " Cloud asked as she sat down next to him.  
>" I-I'm doing f-fine " she answered blushing slightly.<br>" Alright class today we are going to talk about sentence structure, because most of you are terrible at making sentences. " Miss Pearl announced to the class.

Everyone on the class moaned. Cloud and Tess just talked to each other the whole class period. Finishing the worksheet was way to easy for them.

AFTER CLASS  
>Cloud and Tess walked with each other to there lockers, since they had almost every class together.<p>

"Whoa, look at that." Fayt said to Dawn when he saw Cloud and Tess walking together.  
>"Everyone knows who she is in love with! You moron! "Dawn yelled at him<br>" I knew she liked Cloud. "He exclaimed  
>"You will never learn will you. "Dawn mumbled.<p>

AFTER SCHOOL  
>Cloud, Fayt, Dawn, and Tess where walking to Clouds house to do homework.<p>

"We should go on a cruise together. " Cloud said  
>" Oh yeah like Tess's parents would let her go. "Fayt replied<br>" I-I can t-talk my mom into letting me go! "Tess said shyly  
>" Great, I can get for the whole thing arranged. "Cloud said walking into his house.<br>" How would you come up with that "Dawn asked  
>" Dude, my father doesn't want me on the house, he'll do whatever to do to get me away from the compound. "Cloud replied.<br>" It mush be really s-sad. "Tess said quietly  
>" It never really bother me to much. "Cloud laughed<br>" Ill get him to set it up. "Cloud added

after they left Cloud was starting to feel weird feelings about how he was as a person, because he rejected every girl. Only His group of people had around 8people knew he was just waiting for the right girl. Or so he hoped

" This was a matter for another time. " He thought  
>" Hey dad, can I ask you something? "Cloud asked walking into his dad office.<br>" Sure, hurry up I'm about to have a very important call soon. "Sasuke replied very annoyed  
>" Can you ah...? Set up a cruise for my friends and I? "Cloud asked nervously<br>" Hmmm. For how long, because there is a new ship that goes for two weeks before getting back, would that be good? " Sasuke replied  
>" Yeah, that would be great! " Cloud said still a little nervous<br>" But what's in it for me? " Sasuke asked  
>" Well... You would be alone and be able to get you work done in an empty house. "Cloud told him<br>" That's a great idea. "Sasuke almost yelled  
>" It will be done tomorrow afternoon. The cruise starts the day after winter break! "Sasuke added<p>

" Figures he would say yes if I said "empty house" "Cloud mumbled walking into his room.

This made him angry, but hey he was going to get away from this jail, for two weeks though.  
>He put on his IPod and feel asleep in less then 5 minutes.<p> 


End file.
